


One Day

by misa_pb



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Plans For The Future, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb
Summary: One shot set in early season 4. Michael and Sara share some alone time in the SS Minow. Just a small Misa prompt.





	One Day

Sara gasped and her body stilled as the peak of pleasure hit her, her eyes tightly shut and her lips parted, her body shook as she fought not to scream. Michael thursted a couple of time more, stilling when he was fully burried into her, the hilt of his pubic bone meeting her throbbing bundle of nerves, and she would have squealed if she could have, but instead just gasped once more and held onto his shoulders.

He groaned silently, her walls deliciously clenching arround him and the feel of her warm heated skin was enough to bring him to his release as he hid his face into her neck, pressing his lips against her skin to muffle the sounds of euphoria and filled her insides. 

God, nothing felt as good as being inside her. Nothing could match the familiar, warm, loving, sweet, hot, passionate feeling he had while making love to Sara. She was perfection. 

Michael had always been a reserved man when it came to sex, unaffected by things that would make others men go wild. But gosh, Sara. Her wild auburn hair, her delicate lips, the taste of her skin, her intoxicating scent, the sight of her, fully clothes beautiful body, lean and curvy in the right places, feminine yet strong and powerful.. 

He'd often zone out, thinking about things he shouldn't, feeling heated and almost going hard shamelessly quickly. It would requiere only a brush of her skin, a touch of her digits.  

He blinked, coming down from his high and focussing on the beautiful woman below him.

Sara shuddered, her features crumpling in pleasure as her orgasm prolonged into waves. Her voice was stolen from her as her body was sent into oblivion. 

Michael panted, opening his eyes and insinctively leant in to kiss Sara, he stopped however, a few inches away from her face as he stared in wonder. Her eyes were still tightly shut, low gasps leaving her lips as her muscles contracted around him.

He smiled, imiganitating the sounds that would leave her lips if they had been in a different situation. Oh ..he longed to hear the wonderful melody of her moans and her delighted cries. One day. 

Michael found her beautiful, midway into the transition from sexual high to post-coital bliss. He kissed her chin lightly teasing her. 

"Sara ? Are you back yet ?" He spoke amused in a soft whisper against her chin. 

Her eyes still shut and lips still parted, Sara slightly nodded in a no as the movements of her inner walls felt lighter and spaced out. 

Michael chuckled and eased himself out of her core, hearing a quiet moan of protest from her.

He shifted them to a more confortable position, both on their sides holding each other and Sara finally peeled her eyes open. The most beautiful sight of Michael's blue eyes and gorgeous features welcoming her, and just for a second, reality wasn't that awful. 

She smiled and reached forward to take his swollen lips in a slow, tender kiss, Michael kissed her back, gently stroking her auburn hair. Sara pulled back and rested her head on his sprayed arm. She softly, lovingly kissed the inside of his wrist a few times. "I love you." 

Michael's heart swelled, the words of affection that left her lips in the usual afterglow of their lovemaking were probabaly the most depthful of her love declarations. 

His other hand left her hair and wrapped around her naked body, pulling her closer, feeling her perk nipples brush accross his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes briefly, overwhelmed by his feelings, by how much this woman meant to him. "I love you too Sara." He reciprocated her words, sincerly and both simultaneously reached for one more peck across each other's lips. 

Sara's eyes scanned the earth rooted boat's insides and she nuzzled closer into Michael, knowing very well that however beautiful and meantful it was, their post-coital cuddling would usually be auto limited to five or exeptionally ten minutes. 

Sara sighed softly, rubbing the skin of his biceps with her thumb lightly as Michael went back to stroking her messy hair. Sara's toughtful expression was easily readable, Michael know she would want to escape reality and lay down with him there forever.

"I wonder what color they'll be." He spoke in a light tone.

Sara blinked, her brows creasing slightly. "What color what will be?" She asked confused.

"Your bikini's. When we drop this thing into the water, only me and you, I'm not letting you wear anything more than underwears and bikini's Tancredi." Sara chuckled, a small smile playing on her lips as her eyes grew brighter. 

Michael smiled, successfully pulling her out from her dark thoughts.  "Your underwears are always black and white, except from that one time you stole my blue boxers." Micheal teased and a light giggle left Sara's chest, as she smiled fondly. "So I was wondering if you'd be a little more adventurous with bikinis, wear those bright, flashy colors..." 

Sara shook her head playfully. "I was thinking about buying a set of more adventurous underwears, the minute we're out of here Scofield." Sara flirted teasing him. 

"I wouldn't mind that. Some red lacy thing..huh ? You know I used to have some fanstasies, with all the free time back in Fox River." Sara looked up at him feigning offense.

"I think you weren't the only one having fantasies about the doc back then..." Sara began, wickedly testing his jealousy. "did you imagine my body as a blueprint ?" 

"The doc chose me, not anyone else." Michael emphasized kissing the corner of her lips. "Uh I did, I did, but it was more about breaking in, and it was a blueprint I have tattoed on my skin without any use of ink." Sara laughed, at their poor attemps of dirty talking and Michael smiled, kissing her lips one more time, passionately, Sara responded back, the kiss turning deeper and hotter as she felt her core on fire again. 

Michael pulled back, before it went too far and rested his forehead against hers, both panting and feeling each other's hot breath. 

He glanced at his watch beside the pillow and gave Sara a sad smile, he kissed her forehead and slipped from her embrace, picking up his jeans and dressing quickly under her eyes. 

Sara smiled at him, lovingly, fondly. Before stepping from the boat he turned back to glance at her. "One day." He promised and Sara nodded ever so slowly. "One day." She confirmed and the blue eyes and the brown one took into each other a couple of more seconds before reality, the darker reality caught up with them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a few words :)


End file.
